1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a data input system, and more particularly, to a data input device, an electronic device using the data input device, and an operation method based on the data input device and the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to the rapid supply of electronic devices having a touch panel on a display such as electronic blackboards or smart phones, use of data input devices such as electronic pens has increased.
A data input device may be used to input data based on a display of an electronic device like writing a letter on paper with a pen and also be used to select data displayed on the display of the electronic device.
Therefore, according to increase in use of data input devices, a smarter data input device is required.